When things come back and haunt you
by Lil fighter for good
Summary: It's the sequel to my other gundam seed fic. Now that everything is set straight, the story continues with more dangers. four years have passed and the gang has grown older and have gotten over the past, but a four-year-old boy shall never forget. r


Lil fighter for good: Okay. This is the sequel to when love breaks and drives us to kill ourselves. Okay. This is a continuation. It'll be a little weird. But bare with me. Thanks. Enjoy and please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, only Nate.  
  
Kira sat there on the couch, a couple years has passed by. About 4 years now and he had stopped fighting. His lovely fiancee, Lacus, had left on bussiness and he was alone. He sat alone with no one around. Kira liked being alone some times. It gave him time to think, but lately the only thing on his mine was Nicol and Ayame and that child in the picture. Kira sighed and called up athrun. About an hour later, Athrun was at the front door, Cagilli had joined him. The two walked in and they went into the living room. About half an hour later, Lacus was home and joined them. There was a loud crash and a knock at the door. The four went to the door and Kira opened it on to be held up at gun point. The small boy before them had aqua hair and purple eyes. He wore a shorts a t-shirt and jacket and sneakers. The gun was pointing as Kira and only Kira.  
  
"What the? Who are you?" Kira asked and the boy just starred at Kira and fired the gun. The bullet hit Kira in the right shoulder and a voice was heard.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Kira Yamato." They turned to see Yzak walking over and he stopped dead in his tracks at first and then ran over.  
  
"Yzak?" Athrun asked and he smiled.  
  
"The one and only. Kira, what happened?" Yzak asked.  
  
"A boy shot me." Kira said but the boy was gone.  
  
"What boy?" Yzak asked.  
  
"You guys saw the boy, didn't you?" Kira asked Lacus, Athrun, and Cagilli and they all nodded.  
  
"What did he look like?" Yzak asked.  
  
"Aqua hair, purple eyes. He was wearing shorts, a t-shirt and a jacket and sneakers." Lacus said.  
  
"Darnnit." Yzak said.  
  
"What's up?" Athrun asked.  
  
"Kira is in for trouble now. I told him not to leave." Yzak said and grunted. Cagilli had left and returned a minuted later.  
  
"Help is on the way, Kira." Cagilli said.  
  
"Thanks." Kira managed.  
  
"Athrun, I'll need your help." Yzak said, as sirens could be heard.  
  
"With what?" Athrun asked.  
  
"I can't say it here. It'd be too much of a shock to Kira. Maybe, not as much to you, but still." Yzaka said and Athrun nodded. A minute later an ambulence came and Kira was loaded onto it and sent of to a hospital.  
  
"Now?" Athrun asked and Yzak nodded. The two left and began to walk.  
  
"Okay." Yzak sighed.  
  
"So, tell me what this is all about. Who was that boy?" Athrun asked.  
  
"Okay. That boy was Nate." Yzak said and Athrun starred at him.  
  
"Are you serious?" Athrun asked and Yzak nodded.  
  
"Yes. I've looked after him quite a lot. He's been put in a place far away from others. Since he was little he had this small problem. When word of Nicol's and Ayame's deaths, it drove him a little insane at 2. He was placed in the place by your father, Athrun. Nate's been in solitude for 2 years now. He's grown a taste for wanting revenge on Kira and he takes out his anger on others. No one can get close enough to him to figure him out. The only one he let's close is me. But even then, he doesn't talk much. He's sorta gone mute. He acts like he doesn't hear you, too. I've grown to know the kid. He's just lost, that's all. He was able to escape and he beat up one of the security guards and took his gun and ran off. They've turned to me to track him down. Every now and then, bout once a week, Nate was allowed outside, but only with a guard and he was cuffed. I was there, too. I found out every one of Nate's favorite places. Mostly because there's tons of place for hiding. But I remember the one he loves the most." Yzak said and stopped.  
  
"Where's that?" Athrun asked and stopped, too. Yzak looked at the house they stopped in front of.  
  
"here." Yzak said and Athrun looked. It had been the house he had lived in when he was little, before he went away to the school on the moon.  
  
"At my old house?" Athrun said.  
  
"That and Nicol's house." Yzak said and began to walk up to the front door.  
  
"I still have the key." Athrun said and fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a key and it unlocked the door.  
  
"Thanks." Yzak said and opened the door.  
  
"Who lives here now?" Athrun said and walked in to see everything like it had been, but everything still looked new.  
  
"I'll let you have two guesses who WANTED to live here." Yzak said.  
  
"Nicol and Ayame?" Athrun asked and Yzak nodded.  
  
"But everything looks like new, still." Athrun said.  
  
"Yes. Of course it does, Athrun. Because I want it to stay that way." A female voice said, but was no where in site and Athrun jumped.  
  
"You scared him." Yzak said and he began to walk towards the living room, followed by Athrun. It hadn't changed either. That's when he noticed the girl sitting on the couch with headphones around her kneck and a boy sitting next to her, a gun right next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Athrun." The girl smiled and giggled.  
  
"No way. You shouldn't be here! I was told you were killed!" Athrun said and Ayame giggled.  
  
"Nope. I'm still here. I just quite being a fighter. Father knew. Before he could tell you, he was killed, not really. It was just a little gimic to make the EA think they have killed one high ranked member of ZAFT and a spy. It was the council's idea." Ayame said and Athrun just nodded.  
  
"Nate. How many times did I tell you, you can't try and escape that place. Or else you'll be put somewhere worse than solitude." Yzak said and Nate pouted.  
  
"Give him a break, Yzak. That place gives even me the creeps and I'm 19. How do you think it's like for a 4 year-old." Ayame said.  
  
"But he was put there for a reason! He would have never been sent to it in the first place." Yzak shot back and Ayame sighed and crossed her arms.  
  
"Um, okay. I sense some issues on that issue." Athrun said.  
  
"I don't want to go back." Nate's voice was small and almost silent. He picked up the gun and chucked it over to Yzak and Athrun.  
  
"You spoke?" Yzak gasped.  
  
"Ya and if you'd give him the chance, he could tell you everything and the reason why he was sent there. Not the farfetched one that you know." Ayame said.  
  
"Fine. Nate, tell us the truth." Yzak said.  
  
"Grandpa hated me, said I was the harbinger of death. Said I was the reason mom and dad died and grandma. He sent me away. The Joule's took me. But I had hatred in my blood. You knew the feeling. But they gave me to a place they sent You when he was little. I'd get picked on and stuff, so I learned to defend myself. They would catch me and send me away. Word of the deaths, struck me hard and I became madder. They sent me to solitude. Hoped my anger would cease, but it stayed and grew for they put me there. Then, I got word of mom being alive and the anger ceased. But no one ever came. You did, but I wouldn't talk. No one listened to me away. When you took me here, you didn't bring me inside, but I saw someone. I had to see who it was. You told me. And I wanted to know and see." Nate said.  
  
"And I'm glad you did." Ayame said and Nate smiled.  
  
"This is growing weird and weirder." Athrun said.  
  
"You're telling me. I've never heard him speak so much. I've only heard him speak once before but those were the words, who lives in that house you showed me. And I've never seen him smile." Yzak said.  
  
"Will Mr. Kira be alright?" Nate asked, knowing his other side hopes not.  
  
"Ya, Kira will live." Yzak said.  
  
"I don't get it. Before he was bad and now he's innocent." Athrun said.  
  
"He has split personalities. He has two, good and evil. He's more along the lines of good. But he was in solitude for his evil side. It's decreasing little by little." Ayame said.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt Mister Kira." Nate said with a sad look on his face.  
  
"I know you didn't, Nate." Athrun said and Nate smiled alittle. The phone rang and Ayame got up and walked swiftly across the room and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Ayame's voice asked.  
  
"Yes. Ayame?" The voice on the other line asked.  
  
"Yes, this is Ayame. Who is this?" Ayame asked.  
  
"It is good to hear your voice. It is your father. I was hoping to get Yzak, but you shall do." Patrick Zala said and Ayame giggled.  
  
"You're rude as ever father." Ayame said.  
  
"Yah, I suppose so." Patrick replied.  
  
"So, what's wrong?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Everything is becoming weirder. Nate is free to go from the clinic, you're here, you're wanted back on the force as a spy." Patrick said and Ayame was shocked.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Ayame almost nearly yelled into the phone, earning a stare from the other three in the room.  
  
"Ow. Like I said. Nate is free to go and you're wanted back as a spy." Patrick said.  
  
"You can't be serious. I don't want to." Ayame said, almost whining at the end.  
  
"Since you never died, you're obligated to your work. You'll report to the council at 9:30 tomorrow morning, where we will brief you on everything. Is that clear?" Patrick said and Ayame sighed.  
  
"Yes sir." Ayame said.  
  
"Good, see you tomorrow." Patrick said and hung up. Ayame hung up and just slumped on the floor on spot.  
  
"What's up?" Yzak asked.  
  
"Nate's free to go." Ayame said.  
  
"That's a good thing, right?" Athrun asked and Yzak nodded.  
  
"And I have to go back to being a spy for ZAFT tomorrow." Ayame said and it shocked the three there.  
  
"No way!" They said at once and Ayame just sat there.  
  
"Yes." Ayame said and got up. She walked back over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Great, the council is losing their minds." Yzak said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"We'll just have to hope for the best, Ayame." Athrun said and Ayame nodded.  
  
"Right." Was her response.  
  
"I should be off to see how Kira is." Athrun said.  
  
"Give us a call when you find out." Yzak said and Athrun nodded, giving a thumbs up.  
  
"Right. See ya!" Athrun left and went to the hospital. Ayame left the living room and headed for her room, to get ready for the meeting in the morning.  
  
Next chapter: Ayame goes to the council but gets more than she bargins for as her new found friends become enemies and try to kill her, but a secret relationship is brought to the open and it's in danger. Kira lays in the hospital, but still alive. And nate begins to wonder bout his life. When the good takes an unexpected twist, someone's life will be in grave danger. But that's next chapter. 


End file.
